


Dead Hand

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: mind control</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dead Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: mind control

Sometimes, Seifer Almasy wakes up and can't remember where he is. At these times he becomes violent and unbalanced and must be subdued.

Can you tell me why you become violent at these times, Mr. Almasy?

At times he simply remains silent. At other times he begins shaking uncontrollably. He has had a nervous breakdown on one notable occasion.

Tell me, he said, grabbing the Counselor's shirt. Tell me I'm still me. Tell me I'll always wake up in control of myself from now on. Tell me it's okay. It is at this point that Mr. Almasy collapses.

End report.


End file.
